


森林与蝴蝶

by alisare



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:35:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25647424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alisare/pseuds/alisare
Relationships: 学者/诗人, 学诗
Kudos: 1





	森林与蝴蝶

学者进入黑衣森林的第一天，是个暗沉的阴天。  
他搂紧了被风鼓满的斗篷，清晰地感受到了来自这片古老森林的警惕之意。  
森林是活的。他不由得想起进入森林前，一位同行者的话。年长些许的冒险者在分别前语重心长地叮嘱他们这些经验尚浅的后辈们，不要试图违抗森林的意志。有人追问其中的含义，但前辈只是打了个冷颤，挥挥手就离开了。  
学者咀嚼着他的话语，也踏上旅途。  
他当然知道元灵的故事，除却那几本已经被他翻烂的官方正史外，在他所能找到的神神叨叨的文字记载里，从来不会缺少对森林元灵们添油加醋的想象。  
文学创作存在自由想象的成分，学者理所当然是这样认为的，但令他没想到的是，在对于元灵脾气这方面的描绘，总爱运用夸张修辞手法的作者们是真的没有在欺骗他。  
他苦笑着，缩着脖子躲进了拉高的衣领内。  
本就不见天日的树海里此刻阴风阵阵，由远及近翻腾起了一层又一层汹涌的黑色波涛。照明用的灯火早已被扑灭，他犹如一只行驶在无边风浪中的小船，稍有不慎，随时要在迅猛的疾风中被无情掀翻。  
年轻的冒险者抱紧了搂在怀里的行囊，在枝叶与沙尘飞扬的昏暗环境中眯起眼睛，试图辨认前行的方向。他在心里盘算着接下来的计划。在如此恶劣的情况下，原路返回与摸黑前进同样艰难，元灵的考验确实出乎他的意料，但他不愿意就此放弃。为了躲避即将到来的风暴，他必须在真正天黑之前找到一个可以歇脚的地方，等到风雨停了再继续赶路。所幸他记忆力还算不错，在脑海里认真回想了一遍之前记住的地图方位，确定了一个方向，迈步前进。  
“‘莽撞不是失败的原因，怯懦才是。’”他低声念叨了一句书里看来的句子，为自己打气。要说心里不害怕那是骗人的，在元灵的力量面前他实在过于渺小，只消它们动动手指头，便可将他掐死在这片荒林里。但世上又哪会有波澜不惊的冒险，即使是书中描写的英雄们，也是历经了千难万险，才获得胜利。现在只希望森林能看到他的决心，让他平安无事通过这里。然而愿望只是一方单纯的希冀，毕竟神灵向来有绝对的权力拒绝普通人的请求。风窜过林间，贴着地面上升回旋，切断柔软的草根和枝叶，朝他迅猛地扑了过来。  
这可真是“惊喜”啊。  
学者倒吸了一口气，再也顾不得观察脚下的地形，拔腿就跑。这实在不是件容易的事情，他在慌乱之中偏离了正路，要倒回去又被紧追不舍的疾风堵住，只能一个劲地往前跑。没过小腿的杂草拖住了他的速度，他只能低头拉住兜帽，狼狈地在风的间隙中左右闪躲。手忙脚乱间，几样东西从松垮了的行囊中掉出，落在了草地上，其中包括了一本旅行笔记。他大吃一惊，急忙刹住脚步，立刻折了回去，但风刃先他而至，在他的手还未摸到笔记时就直接在他裸露的皮肤上狠狠划开了几道伤口。他咬咬牙，往前一扑，滚过草地，顺势将笔记捞进了怀里，顺着倾斜的坡度一路滚了下去，居然就这样滚进了一个刚好能容一人通过的狭小洞口内，直到撞在了坚硬的岩壁上才停了下来。  
得救了。  
虽然被磕得头昏眼花眼冒金星，但学者总算摆脱了烦人的追逐。元灵大概不会如此轻易地放过他，他此刻还能听到上头呜呜的风声，不依不饶地在洞口盘旋着。无论如何，他现在意外地得到了一个喘息的机会。  
莉莉贝尔从以太中现出了身形，绕着他飞了一圈，担忧地查看起他的伤势。他安慰般地拍了拍她的脑袋，捂着伤口龇牙咧嘴地爬了起来，就着小仙女散发的荧光，开始打量起自身所处的环境。  
这似乎是个颇有年岁的洞穴。他在的地方是岩洞的最深处，深色的岩壁上似乎刻有文字的痕迹，随着时光的侵蚀颜色已不再艳丽如新，但依然清晰可辨。他眯眼辨认了一会，无果，只好转向他处。除开上方他滚进来的那条通道，还有另一条路延伸进黑暗中，通向了未知的方向。他停在路口，隐约嗅到了尽头吹来的潮湿气息。  
确定了周围没有危险，学者才敢将笔记拿出来，坐了下来开始仔细检查。老旧的书皮在狂风中无法幸免，已经被划出了数道疤痕，看得他一阵心疼，但内里的书页竟意外的完整，只残缺了几个边角。他检查了好几遍，确认无误，才靠着墙壁长长吐了一口气，真正安心了下来。  
要是另一个人在一起就好了，也不至于一个人这么狼狈。他第一百零一次地起了想要同伴的心思，但无奈现实残酷地提醒现在他只有一个人。虽然迷路掉进了洞里，眼镜也丢了，全身还脏兮兮的，但好歹人没事不是吗？他安慰着自己，从行囊里翻出了备用的旧眼镜戴上，简单地处理了一下身上的伤口，又拿出了笔墨，打算把洞壁上的文字誊抄下来，带回去研究。  
一声轻笑从背后传来。  
他僵在了原地，竖起耳朵仔细听着。只有远处呜咽的风声，和啪嗒啪嗒敲打在石头上的雨声。雨终于落了下来。他疑惑地扶了扶眼镜，怀疑自己是否将风声听作了人声。  
抄完了字迹，他又坐了下来，搂着小仙女，开始困得上下眼皮打架。走了一天的路，又遇到这么复杂的情况，任谁也得耗尽了体力。迷迷糊糊就要进入梦乡之时，突然耳边又听到了一声轻笑，紧接着一颗石子咚地砸到了他的身上，直接把他给砸清醒了。  
这下可就不是幻听了。  
莉莉贝尔瑟瑟发抖地往他怀里缩了缩，伸出小手朝空无一人的地方指了指，示意青年石头是从那边来的。他刚转过头去，另一块石头就突然冒了出来，在虚空中划过一个圆弧，落在了他前面几步的地方，蹦蹦跳跳地滚了几下，停在了他的脚边。  
学者皱起眉头，捡起石头认真地研究了一下，没有发现什么奇怪的地方，这只是一块普普通通的石头。同样的，直到现在，他也没有感受到任何来自对方的恶意。比起袭击，这更像是一场玩笑般的闹剧。  
黑衣森林向来流传着许多古老的传说，在传说里，它会将意外死亡的旅人留在原地，他们充满执念的魂灵永生永世都会徘徊在这片林间，找不到出路，无法离开。  
他倒是不怕鬼，若只是迷失的魂灵作怪，那他只会替他们悲伤难过，但是现在他的精神已经无法支撑他做出多余的举动了。想睡却不能睡，这实在过于折磨人。他顺手接住又一块抛过来的石头，深深叹了口气，无奈地对着空无一人的地方说道：“别闹了好不好，要不我讲故事给你们听？”  
无人回应，声音在洞穴里响了一圈，又荡了回来。他挠了挠已经足够凌乱的头发，明白今晚注定是无眠的了。青年自暴自弃地往后靠在了石壁上，一边轻轻拍着小仙女的背，一边认命地开口。  
漫长的旅途是从利姆萨罗敏萨开始的。  
“……年轻的冒险者尚未踏上广袤的大陆，便先遇到了大海为他准备的下马威。在足以掀翻巨型战舰的滔天海浪中，远古海兽露出了如山岳般庞大的身躯，浑浊的眼珠紧盯着风雨中飘摇的船只，厉声尖啸，引得惊雷阵阵……”  
“……迷雾漫延的沼泽中突然响起了诱人的歌声，轻声细语地唱着甜蜜的歌词，仿佛害羞的久待恋人的少女，用最魅惑的声音勾得人迷失在这片泥潭之中……”  
“……攀到山峰顶端的那一刹那，他忍不住回头望去，夕阳西落，群龙回巢，那一番胜景，他大概此生难忘……”  
在学者的叙述里，冒险者渡过了海湾，走过平原荒地，越过高山峻岭，在流转的四季中见证了光怪陆离的世界。  
“勇敢的旅人从不止步于眼前的困难，他在磨砺中逐渐成长为一位优秀的冒险者，但对未知事物的渴望却越来越强烈，迫切想要追寻更多的秘密。”  
他顿了顿，突然灵光一闪，忘记了自己正在讲述故事，自顾自地停了下来，开始在构思起新的章节。胡思乱想总是快乐的，等他捋了一遍思路回过神来，已经过去了许久时间。可惜这里无法生火，要不然他真想现在立刻就把脑内的想法写下来。更奇怪的是，方才一直在暗中捣乱的魂灵们似乎也悄无声息地不见了。他试探性地扔了一下石子，只收获到了石块滚落到地面上发出的咕噜咕噜的声音。  
他闭上眼睛，长长地呼出了一口气，等再睁开眼时，眼角注意到了一抹微光。  
光亮是从那条未知的道路飘过来的，摇摇晃晃的，仿佛随时都会消失。等近了才发现，那是一只少见的，闪烁着蓝色晶莹光芒的蝴蝶。它目标明确，一路朝着学者飞来。  
他迟疑了一下，摊开手掌，看着那只蝴蝶轻飘飘地落在了他的掌心。  
然后他就醒了。依然是保持昨夜靠着洞壁入睡的姿势，怀里还抱着沉浸在梦乡里的小仙女。  
稀薄的天光从顶上的缺口漏了些许下来，微微照亮了昏暗的洞内。他恍惚一会，才慢慢扶着墙壁站了起来，疑心自己是不是又做了一场离奇的梦。但蝴蝶再次适时地出现，从梦境跨越到了现实，掠过他的眼前，飘向洞外，提醒着他昨夜并非幻觉。  
他主动迈步跟上。  
出去的路并不难走，在昨夜他就已经察觉到这条通道其实是与外面相通的，所以不过片刻，他便沐浴在了清晨略带凉意的阳光之下。  
雾气尚未散尽，笼罩在朦胧光影中的林子里隐约传来了几声清脆的鸟鸣。潺潺溪流从森林深处蜿蜒而来，淌过眼前这片布满细碎鹅卵石的滩涂，欢快地奔向未知的远方。他从未想过这里居然也会有这般开阔的地方。  
小仙女被他的走动惊扰了睡眠，不满地嘟囔着，打着哈欠睁开了惺忪的睡眼，在看清眼前景象后又情不自禁地欢呼了一声，从他的怀抱里挣脱出来，迎着朝阳飞向了水边。他被她的快乐所感染，也忍不住露出了笑容。  
森林的元灵在经过一夜的折腾后，似乎终于接纳了年轻的冒险者，不再尝试将他驱逐出去。他蹲下身，拆开了纱布确认了一下昨夜的伤口无碍，才掬了清凉的溪水清洗了一下脸部，久违地感受到了一丝满足。  
下一秒，他的视线又被引路的蝴蝶给吸引了过去。  
它轻巧地绕着他飞了一圈，然后飘向了溪边某一棵被枯藤缠绕的老树，落在上面，渐渐消隐在空气中。  
学者屏住了呼吸，确信自己看到了枯藤下隐约可见的人类的躯体。  
直觉告诉他这不太可能。此处远离双蛇党和森林住民的聚居地，周围又没有人类近期活动过的迹象，怎么可能会有活人以这种状态突然出现在这里。只有一种情况可以解释：这是一个像他一样在森林里迷失了的旅行者，因为某种原因被困在这里，最后悄无声息地死去。换而言之，这只是一具逝者留下的空壳。他见过太多这样的情况了。  
但如果只是尸体，蝴蝶又为什么要引着他过来呢？  
学者将小仙女收回了以太之流中，才慢慢走了过去。他停在距离树干几步之外的地方，观察了片刻，皱着眉头发现了问题。这是一具完整的躯体，没有腐烂，没有腥臭的气味，甚至连身上的衣服都完好如新。他谨慎地拉扯开遮挡在低垂的头颅前的藤枝，微微蹲下身去，然后看到了一张沉静的面容。一瞬间，他的脑内闪过了无数词语，却没有一个能够精准形容他此刻的感觉。  
看起来年纪不大的男人闭着眼睛，歪着脑袋靠在树干上，柔软的长发垂落在他的脸颊旁。他表情平静，仿佛只是陷入了一个长长的梦境中。树冠上透下的日光照在那张宛如雕塑般的脸上，多少有点不那么真实。  
学者小心翼翼地将手放在了对方脖子上，除了冰冷之外，感受不到有脉搏跳动的迹象。他既失望又惋惜地收回手，同时感到有些难过。多么年轻的生命啊，他盯着那张脸叹了口气，看这装束，应该是一位冒险者，若是还活着，也定是立志要踏遍艾欧泽亚的每一寸土地的。  
“愿十二神保佑你的灵魂安息。”  
他轻声祝祷，在那人的额前落下了一个吻。  
或许世间之事向来就是如此不可思议，又或许是森林的元灵再次起了玩心想跟他开个玩笑，在他正要退开之际，他发现对方近在咫尺的睫毛忽然动了动，然后那双紧闭的眼睛突然睁了开来，和他对上了视线。  
原来是蔚蓝色的眼睛，他想。  
在经历过诸多波折之后，死而复生这件完全不合理的事情似乎也变得合理了起来。事情只要发生了那就是合理的，学者默念了一遍不知从哪里看来的道理，也不管它是错是对，识趣地没有去纠结这个问题。他主动帮忙将男人从枯藤里解救了出来，又贴心地去溪边取了点水回来，将仅剩的干粮分给了对方后，自己就坐去了稍远一点的地方，假装低头整理笔记。  
男人哑着嗓子道了句谢，开始就着水慢慢进食。  
其实学者的心思根本就没有在笔记上，他的注意力总是不由自主地跑偏到旁边的那个人身上去，但这真不怪他，毕竟他活了二十多年，也是头一回碰到这么离奇的遭遇。  
他仔细观察了对方身上的每一个细节，没有忽略掉一直被背在身后的弓箭和竖琴。如果他没有猜错，这还是一位吟游诗人。  
不知道这位诗人的歌唱得好不好听。  
学者咬住了羽毛笔的一端，盯着男人的背影显得有些出神。  
这还真是像极了小说里的情节。孤独的主角永远会在最需要帮助的时候，遇到一位能够与他披荆斩棘，共渡患难的伙伴。虽然到了他的身上，俗套的剧情有了那么一点点变化，但大体上还是保持一致的。那么，这位会是他期待已久的伙伴吗？  
他又偷偷瞥了诗人一眼，发现对方早已进食完毕，正安静地等着他神游归来。  
“抱歉。”偷瞄被抓包，为了缓解尴尬，他赶紧咳嗽了两声，调整姿势坐好，假装什么也没有发生。  
诗人笑了笑，没有计较学者的失礼。  
经过了短暂的休憩后，男人苍白的脸上似乎恢复了一点血色，终于有了活人的生气。他再次向学者道了谢，但始终无法回答关于他自身的问题。他的记忆已模糊不清，只剩下零星的碎片，拼凑不出完整的图纸。  
得不到想要的答案，学者头疼地揉了揉太阳穴，决定还是带着诗人先行前往最近的营地再做打算。他仍然在意那只忽然出现又忽然消失了的蝴蝶，琢磨不透其中的含义，只好谨慎地选择了与诗人保持距离。  
收拾好行装，他们再次出发。学者在前，诗人在后，两人沿着溪流一路往下，穿过茂密的林间，寻找着通往地图上标注的双蛇党营地的道路。  
森林里的情况出乎意料的复杂，盘根错节的树根占据了每一处可以落脚的地方，几乎无路可走。学者磕磕绊绊地走在前面，觉得自己在别人的眼里一定笨拙得如同喝醉了酒的狗熊，异常滑稽。走了不过半日，他看了看依旧遍布树根看不到尽头的前方，不由得顿生绝望，愤然掏出地图，在这个区域上打了个大大的叉。  
诗人越过了他，仔细地观察了一下前方的情况，摆摆头示意让他跟上自己。男人的身形矫健轻盈，丝毫没有受到地形的影响，敏捷地穿行在树根之间，熟练地领着他绕过了所有崎岖不平的地方。  
“你以前是住在这里的猎人吗？”学者不禁看呆了。  
诗人伸手扶了他一把，帮他越过了最后一道障碍，迟疑了一下，摇摇头：“我……不是，我也不知道，只是这里让我有种非常熟悉的感觉……”  
学者扶了扶方才走动时歪掉的眼镜，尝试继续问道：“那你知道最近的营地应该怎么走吗？”  
诗人想了想，指了一个与预定路线不同的方向。学者果断放弃了手里的地图，决定跟着诗人的感觉走。  
接下来的一切顺利得不可思议。他们很快就寻到了大路，在日落之前到达了双蛇党的野外营地。看到飘扬在风中的黄色旗帜，学者激动得差点热泪盈眶。这下他算是知道了有一个同伴的好处了，十二神保佑，至少今晚他可以安心地躺在帐篷里睡个好觉了。他赞许般地拍了拍诗人的肩膀，带头走进营地里。  
当然，在分开补充物资的时候，学者并没有忘记去四处打听诗人的来历。  
“近期失踪了的人？”杂货商人将货物递给他，思考片刻，摇摇头：“我倒是听说过几个人，但应该不是你要找的人。你可以考虑问一下黄衫队的人，或者直接去格里达尼亚的冒险者行会查询。只是不要抱太大的希望。”  
“为什么？”  
杂货商无奈地笑了。他指了指远方茂密的林子，压低了声音：“你们这样的年轻人我见得多了，都喜欢往森林里面跑，不是每个人都能平安无事地回来的。”  
在营地里转了一圈，没有得到任何有用的信息，学者不禁有些失望。一个熟谙森林地形的猎人，凭空出现在自己的面前，却无人知晓。他若有所思，慢慢走回了帐篷。  
入夜后，热闹的营地也变得安静了许多。  
诗人就坐在他们帐篷外的篝火旁，正低头调试着他的竖琴。明亮的火光照亮了男人半边的轮廓，镀上了一层暖色。学者不由得放轻了脚步，悄悄坐到他的身边，用手支着脑袋，看着那双灵巧的手游走在琴弦上，拨弄出不成曲调的音律。  
这乐声里有股奇怪的魔力。  
他突然想念起了利姆萨罗敏萨的蓝天和白云，在空中翱翔的海鸥，还有大海黏腻潮湿的气息，那里的吟游诗人也会坐在海都阴凉的树荫下，在吵吵嚷嚷的围观中，演奏着赞颂勇敢水手们的歌谣。  
于是他问：“你会唱歌么？”  
这显然是句废话，他心知肚明，哪有不会唱歌的吟游诗人呢，只是随便找个由头聊天罢了。  
诗人停下了手里的动作，似乎察觉到了他的疲惫，点点头，眼里含着温暖的笑意，问他：“你想听什么？”  
学者歪着头想了半天，又摇摇头。  
诗人了然，修长的十指从琴弦上抚过，拨动了第一个音节。舒缓的歌声伴着晚风而起，随着芦苇荡里的点点荧光，散入了夜色中。  
学者闭上了眼睛，沉沉睡去。  
他做了一个很长很长的梦，长到当他醒过来时已经记不清梦境的内容，只知道是个让人十分安心的梦。  
夜晚尚未过去，篝火已经变暗了许多。他眨了眨眼，发现自己正靠在诗人的肩膀上，而诗人不知何时拿到了他的笔记，在一页一页地细细翻看。  
“醒了？”察觉到了动静，诗人转过头，合上笔记递了回来，“抱歉，刚才你睡着的时候，笔记掉在了地上，我捡起来时看到了内容，就忍不住继续看下去了。”  
“没关系，故事写出来本来就是为了给人看的。”学者伸手接了过来，将笔记摊开放在腿上，“虽然算起来，你是第一个读者。”  
诗人笑了笑，没有接话。  
他又弹起了竖琴。  
歌声响起，学者忍不住露出了惊愕的神情。他从未想过有一天自己写的故事会通过这样的方式被吟游诗人唱起，一时之间显得有些手足无措。  
诗人蔚蓝色的眼睛一直在看着他。  
他在那温柔眼神的安抚下，渐渐定下心来，随着歌声一起沉浸到冒险中去。那是他曾经踏过的足迹，现在由别人领着回头再看，却是另外一番感觉。他仿佛又看见了那个依旧青涩的自己，艰难地独自成长。  
一曲终了，他长长地吐了一口气，打趣道：“沼泽里的女妖要是有你一半的歌喉，那估计所有路过的人都要逃不过掉入泥潭里的危险了。”  
这倒是真心话，诗人的歌声勾起了他许多久远的回忆，让他突然间就不再那么在意某些问题，而是下定了决心。  
他坐直了身体，踌躇着要如何开口。  
“明天我要继续旅行了，”他看似随意地提起话题，背在身后的手指却紧张得揪起了身下的杂草，“你愿意和我一起吗？”  
诗人没料到他会突然发出邀请，愣了一下，想到他之前谨慎的样子，不禁失笑：“我以为你还在害怕我。”  
学者关键时候被翻了旧账，尴尬地啊了一声，心虚地摸起了自己的鼻子。诗人并没有想要看他出糗的意思，于是体贴地掀过了这一页，伸出拳头，在他的肩膀上轻轻捶了一下。  
“你是我的救命恩人，你的请求我怎么可能拒绝？”男人郑重地回答他，“我很荣幸能成为你的伙伴。“  
于是乎，学者终于可以给他的故事添上他最期待的一笔：“孤独的冒险者在经过漫长的等待后，终于迎来了他的伙伴。”  
这是他在黑衣森林里的第二天。  
从第三天开始，学者的故事里有了新的篇章。  
“……没有什么能阻止两位年轻人探索森林的秘密。死者宫殿的传说闻名遐迩，但他们向下探索了许久，却从未遇到过传闻中那位神秘的女性，只好失望地离开……”  
“……身穿漆黑铠甲的骑士手持长枪，骑着高大的骏马巡逻在森林的腹地中，泛着诡异光芒的眼睛贪婪地寻找着可以被狩猎的对象。即便是在远处，也能清晰地听到每次马蹄落下时蕴含的风雷之声……”  
“……他们躲过了魔界花和树精的围堵，靠着简单的伪装偷偷潜入了妖精的领地里，在巨大的蘑菇后面躲藏起来，围观它们举行了一场既滑稽又古怪的仪式，最后形迹败露，不得已在一片气急败坏的咒骂声中一路逃跑出去……”  
两个人的行程远比一个人独行要有趣得多，许多突如其来的想法终于有了可以倾述的对象，不管多么荒谬，也不用担心被取笑。诗人似乎总能领悟到他的意思。  
他们会在温柔的夏夜里，躺在草地上，对着漫天的流萤从一个无聊的话题讨论到另一个更无聊的话题上直至天亮，也会因为许多意见的不谋而合会心一笑。  
诗人的沉稳与体贴就是旅途中最好的调试剂，他弹奏的美妙乐曲能够驱散一天的劳累和烦恼，引着学者进入梦乡。而学者则是与他毫无保留地分享着以前的冒险经历。诗人表现出了对森林外世界的极大兴趣，总是愿意不厌其烦地听学者一遍又一遍地复述，只是每次在学者提出要邀请他去利姆萨罗敏萨时，又会含糊其辞地略过不谈。  
学者敏锐地察觉到了这一点，并隐约明白了诗人心中藏着的那个秘密。其实他早该知道的。  
他又想起了那只蝴蝶。它还是偶尔会出现在学者的梦中，但只有那么一瞬，又消失在某个隐秘的角落里。学者知道，总有一天，他还会在现实中见到它。他只希望这一天不要那么快到来。  
于是日子来到了学者进入黑衣森林后的第七天。  
他们在慢慢接近森林东部边界的时候，再次在林子里迷失了方向。  
这次连诗人也找不到正确的道路了。  
这本身就是件非常奇怪的事情。  
在又一次绕回到原来的岔路后，诗人站在路中央，望着远处的方向，皱着眉头一语不发。  
“你没事吧？”学者站到他的身边，小心翼翼地问道。  
诗人摇摇头，罕见地露出了疲惫的表情：“抱歉，但我想我们应该停下来休息了。”  
学者没有反对，只是默默地转身卸下行囊，开始收集柴火，生火做饭。他不敢多问，害怕问了，心里的想法就会变成真实。  
他胡思乱想地想到了昨天他们的对话。  
诗人问他：“如果让你许一个愿望，你会许什么？”  
他想了想，回答道：“我希望我能走遍世界，写下更多的故事，直到我走不动，提不动笔的那一天。”  
如果是现在的他回答，那么他一定会说：希望能够让诗人一直留在他的身边。  
如果可以，他卑微地想，能不能实现一次他的愿望呢？  
这一晚他们各怀心事，早早就休息了。  
半夜时分，学者从梦中惊醒，发现诗人消失了，开始慌乱地寻找同伴的踪迹。幸好还有在琴声指引着他。他稍稍松了一口气，循着声音找了过去。  
越是靠近，心中的不安越是强烈。他从未听到过如此哀怨的乐曲，像是要把心中的不甘和悲伤全部都唱出来。  
风将树木吹得哗啦啦地响，像是在回应着歌声。  
他们是在交流？学者心里冒出了一个念头。他带着疑问摸近了歌声的来源地，果不其然地发现了诗人坐在前方的空地上，望着远方。  
“来了？”像是察觉到了他的到来，诗人停下了琴声，直直看向他的方向，“过来吧。”  
那只泛着荧光的蝴蝶停留在他的肩膀上，一动不动。  
学者心里咯噔了一声，慢慢地走了过去，坐到了诗人的身边。他的同伴好像突然间换了一个样子，变得陌生又疏离，让人无法靠近。他盯着那个熟悉的侧脸，想起了第一次见到他时的样子。  
似乎那个冰冷的如同雕塑般的人又回来了。  
“看得到那里吗？”诗人轻声问。  
学者顺着他手指的方向看过去，看到了远处散发着柔光的建筑物的一角。  
“那是十二神大教堂。很多人都希望能够来到这里，得到十二神的祝福。”  
“本来想带你过去的，但是……”他无奈地苦笑，“我没有时间了。”  
他别过头，蔚蓝色的眼睛一眨不眨地盯着学者。  
“是时候说告别了。”  
学者张了张嘴，他的嗓子眼像是被什么东西堵住了，无法发出自己的声音。  
“元灵很喜欢你。他们想要把你留在这里。”诗人继续慢慢地说着，语气平淡，“留在这里永远陪着他们。”  
但他话音一转，眼神柔和了起来，又变回了那个学者熟悉的诗人：“但是我不希望。”  
“你不属于这里，也不应该像我一样被永远困住。”  
“谢谢你给了我这几天鲜活的生命，我没有遗憾。”他俯身，在学者的脸颊上轻轻落下一个吻，“愿十二神永远护佑着你前行。”  
“我会永远留在你的故事里。”  
“走吧，离开这里，继续你的旅程吧。”  
诗人在晨曦的第一道阳光中离开了。学者抓不住消逝的那双手，只能眼睁睁看着他消失在晨光中。  
他在原地等了一天一夜，希望能等到奇迹。  
入夜后，下起了一场瓢泼大雨。  
他躲在树洞里，无动于衷地抬头看着雨水顺着缝隙滴滴答答地落在他的身上，也不知道在想些什么。  
小仙女悄悄现出身形，看他一副神魂出窍的样子，不由得担忧地贴近了他的脸颊，挡住了滴落的水珠，轻轻替他抹去了脸上的水渍。  
“谢谢你，莉莉贝尔。”他的手叠在了小仙女的小手上，感到了一丝温暖。  
夜晚过去，新的一天来临。  
他慢慢爬出了洞口，深吸了一口雨后清新的空气，明白他是时候离开了。  
离开前，他将那本笔记埋在了与诗人分别的那个地方。就由它代替他，留在这里吧。  
而在今后的故事里，冒险者和他的同伴还将会继续启程，完成他们的旅程。他们在故事里永远都不会分开。  
蝴蝶悄然出现，落在他张开的手掌里，又飘然离去，消失在了森林的阴影中。  
“谢谢。”  
他轻声道谢，转身离开。


End file.
